I Think I Love You
by AllySecretlyLikesYou
Summary: Jason is a very successful singer/actor who just recently broke up with his girlfriend got cast in a movie. Piper also broke up with her boyfriend, and got cast in the same movie, along with Thalia and Annabeth. What if they start to fall in love with each other, but their exes want them back? Jasper, Percabeth and Thalico. Piper's 22, Thalia and Annabeth 24. Rated T. Pls. Review!
1. The Breakup and The New Song

**I Think I'm in Love with You  
****Writer: **Ally**  
Pairings: **_Jasper,_Percabeth, and some Thalico**  
Summary: **_Jason is a very successful singer/actor who had just recently broke up with his girlfriend, Reyna, and Piper is also a singer/actress, and recently broke up with her boyfriend. What if they got cast in a movie, and starts falling in love? But what if their exes wants to take them back?  
_**Ages: **Piper and Jason: 22, Annabeth, Percy and Thalia, 24, Bianca, Leo and Nico, 25

* * *

**Jason's POV**

"REYNA, YOU'RE BEING CHILDISH!" I yelled. Reyna's fighting with me again, just because I didn't listen about her complaining. Again.  
"_I'M _BEING CHILDISH!? YOU SHOULD BE A BETTER BOYFRIEND!"  
"I'm feeling that this relationship is one-sided." I said, earning a glare.  
"OH YEAH!? WE'RE FINISHED!" She said, and started walking out the door. I didn't run after her or anything. She just broke up with me. But the truth is, I really love her.

I punched the wall multiple times, and "redecorated."

* * *

**Piper's POV**

After Thalia, Annabeth and I got home (we share one house), my manager, Mellie, called.

"_Piper, I got a call saying that you got accepted in the movie you auditioned for!" She said. "Annabeth and Thalia got the parts they auditioned for too!" I smiled. "That's great, Mellie! I'll tell them. We're actually trying to write a song."  
"Bye!"  
*click*_

Anyways, I'm thinking of lyrics for a song, so I went to my room, which I share with Annabeth and Thalia. Of course, they're there .We were friends since High School. Annabeth was at the Piano, I was holding my guitar while Thalia- well she's lying down on the couch. I smiled. Some things will never change. Like when Thalia almost put Dylan, my ex-boyfriend, in a coma last week when he broke up with me, since she caught me in the bathroom, crying. I'm not really over Dylan, though. Then Annabeth started playing a tune, and they started fighting over what lyrics. Honestly, this song is about me getting over Dylan. I'm not really pulling a Taylor Swift, though, which is sad because she's awesome.

When I got in, they were fighting.

"I wanna smash your face!" Thalia said. Annabeth shook her head. "I wanna smash your fears!" She argued.  
"Face!"  
"Fears!"  
"Face!"  
"Fears!"

"Stop!" I said. "How about I wanna smash your fears, then something else later." I suggested. They sighed, then nodded. Then Annabeth thought of something. "I wanna smash your fears," she sang."And get drunken off your tears." Nice.  
"Don't you share your smile with anyone else but me. I wanna touch your heart," I sang.  
Then Thalia joined in. "I wanna crush it in my hands. Make you plead and cry as you give up all the lies." We all stopped for a second, laughing, as Annabeth wrote it on a piece of paper and we tried to figure out the tune. Annabeth plays the piano, while Thalia and I play the guitar. Sometimes, Thalia plays the drums, but only when necessary. We spent the rest of the afternoon writing the song. A single person can write a song in less than 15 minutes, but it's _way_ more fun writing for hours with best friends. "You guys are awesome." I said. They smiled. "Of course we are!" Thalia said. "More awesome than your ex, Danny." I rolled my eyes. Thalia always forgets Dylan's name.

We usually sleep at 9, but sometimes, we sleep up to 11.  
"Thalia, Annabeth," I said.  
"What?"  
"We got the part!" I said.  
Thalia turned on the lights.  
"Mellie didn't tell me that." Annabeth said. "When did she call?"  
"Earlier today," I replied. "She called me after we came home." Thalia clapped.

"My little girl is finally growing up." She said. I rolled my eyes. "I'm twenty-two years old, Thalia. You're only two years older than me." I'm telling the truth, of course. Thalia's the oldest among us. I'm 22, while Annabeth and Thalia's 24. We're still young, of course. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter's short, but I kind of revised it. It was supposed to be just singers, but I changed it. I wrote about three fanfictions now, but I'm not really sure about posting them. I was listening to songs like The Way by Ariana Grande, The Only Exception by Paramore and When I Was Your Man by Bruno Mars when I thought about this story. And it's June already!? School starts on June 17 in our school, and I'm going to be in the seventh grade! (Most schools start on June 3 or 10, but our school's awesome like that. Animo San Beda!) I'm also reading Victorious and iCarly fanfics from time to time. You should read KnowMyNameNotMyStory's stories.  
*Written on June 6, 2013, in the Philippines.**

**~Ally**


	2. Cabin 10 and The Start

**I Think I Love You  
****Writer: **Ally**  
Pairings: **_Jasper,_Percabeth, and some Thalico_  
_**Disclaimer: **I do not own PJO or the songs.  
**A/N: Sorry if the first chapter is kinda wrong. Like I said, I changed it. Sorry if my chapters are crappy. Flames welcome! Thanks to nikitabella for reviewing, DaFanFicCritic, Dt33345, and littl3cuti3101 for following and kelseyPJPH1997 for following and favorite. Oh yeah, maybe you should pay attention to some of the songs, since I usually get my inspirations from them.**

* * *

**Jason's POV**

A few days after the break-up, my manager, Coach Hedge, _(he insists being called that instead of Gleeson,) _came to my house.

"Grace, I am so proud of you!" He exclaimed as he saw the pieces of broken furniture. I rolled my eyes. "Get to the point, Coach." I said. He smirked. "What would you say if you got offered to be in a movie?" He asked.

It might be nice, and I might even get over Reyna. "Depends, what's it about? Who's my partner?" I asked. He thought for a minute. "Read this," he said, handing me a piece of paper.

_I Think I Love You_

_Kenneth Smith (Jason Grace-pending) is a photographer who likes to take pictures of beautiful surroundings while Nicolette McFuller (Piper McLean) is the daughter of a secret agent. Kenneth took a picture of her and put it in his exhibit, not knowing the consequence of doing so. One night, Nicole burst in his room through the window and he found out the consequences of what he did. He also found out that his cousin, Patrick Harrison, (Percy Jackson) his sister, Allen Smith, (Thalia Grace) one of his friends, Maxx Hamilton, and Nicole's best friend, Catherine Chase (Annabeth Chase) got kidnapped by someone known as 'The King' (Octavian Reynolds.) Nicole's father, Julian McFuller (Tristan McLean) goes on the mission alone, but Nicole saw in her dagger, Katopris, that he got caught by 'The King,' so Kenneth, Nicole, and Kenneth's best friend, Kevin Parker (Leo Valdez) and Maxx's sister, Melody Hamilton (Bianca di Angelo) goes on a mission to save Patrick, Allen, Catherine and Julian. Along the way, Kenne-_

"The rest is bitten off!" I yelled at Coach Hedge. He shrugged. "I got hungry. Are you gonna accept, or not?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "Fine, but NEVER eat the plot again."

"You need to go to Montauk Beach, shooting starts after lunch next week, on Monday." He said, then left, handing me the script.

(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)

**Piper's POV**

(TIME SKIP, MONDAY)

Thalia drove Annabeth and I to Montauk, and I'm feeling nervous, either because of Thalia's driving or the fact that I'll be partnered with _the _Jason Grace.

When we arrived, I saw Mellie immediately, with her boyfriend, Coach Hedge.  
"MELLIE!" I yelled. She looked at me. "Oh, Piper, here are your keys, your cabin's there, cabin 10. Hope you don't mind…sharing." She said with a smirk. Sighing, I walked to my cabin and opened the door. It looks amazing, with floor-to-ceiling windows that thankfully has curtains, two double beds, a sofa, a flat screen tv, and a cool painting.

I was sitting down the couch, and was checking my phone when someone opened the door.

"Hey," Jason said casually.  
"Hi," I replied, but it probably sounds more like a question.

Someone knocked on the door- wait, not _knock,_ more like pound.  
"COME IN!" Jason yelled, and came in Mellie with Coach Hedge. "LUNCH!" Hedge yelled, leaving. Sighing, Jason and I followed.

(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)

I was sitting with Jason, Leo, Thalia, Nico, Annabeth and Percy when our director, Mr. Brunner, or Chiron, called our attention.

"Shooting starts in one hour, so go and practice." He said, and left. Soon, all of us left to our respective dressing rooms, and I saw my stylist, Lacy. She's only twenty, but she is ah-mazing with her hands.

"Piper, the first scene is about the picture that Jason takes, so you'll be wearing something simple, but cute," she said, then sent me to the restroom with some clothes. In this scene, I'm wearing a green tank top, striped blazer, skinny jeans and ankle boots. When I got out, she started on my makeup, which is more of a natural look, and hair extensions, so my hair reaches up to my waist, and braided it with a ribbon.

"Thanks, Lacy." I said. "It looks amazing." Lacy smiled. "Of course it looks amazing! I happen to be _the _best," she said with a wink. "Now go, you don't want to be late, do you?"

(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)

**Jason's POV**

Piper looks amazing. The ribbon in her hair looks cute, too.  
Before I knew it, we're already filming.

"_Ken, you should be excited! You have an exhibit today!"Leo said. "Sure, Kev, now you go along, and I'll follow." I said, then I took a picture of Piper, or Nicole, or whatever, then followed Leo. Piper looks at us in a weird way.  
"And cut! Next scene!" Chiron said._

_*Next Scene*_

_I was in the exhibit, and the photos looked amazing, especially Piper's. The exhibit is almost over, and a man wearing black came and saw the photo. Piper came in the exhibit, and saw the man. She gasped and ran out._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys for another short chapter, but I promise that the next one will be better, and, hopefully, longer. School's starting soon, and I'll be in the seventh grade, so sorry if I'll be updating much after June 17. Sorry if I have wrong grammar, since English is not my first language, but second. I'll try to update tomorrow, but please review!  
~Ally**


	3. Dylan

**I Think I Love You  
****Pairings: **Jasper, Percabeth and some Thalico  
**Disclaimer: **Again?  
**A/N: Sorry guys if I haven't updated, I was kinda needed somewhere else. Search my profile in Polyvore. Just search allysecretlylikesyou. Sorry guys, I got writer's block. The reviews made me smile, even if there are only three of them. I got the idea of the movie from the cover and Big Time Movie (my little sister might be addicted to Big Time Rush.) Like I said, school starts on June 17, and I'm advanced studying (maybe a little too advanced, but hey, it's kind of hard, and I WANT to get really high grades. I got 89 in Social Studies last year.)**

* * *

**Jason's POV (That night, after dinner)**

About 15 minutes before we start shooting, I heard Piper arguing with Mellie about something.

"Come on! I'm a black belt in karate, so I don't need a stuntwoman!" I heard Piper say.  
"It's too dangerous!" Mellie argued. "Right, Gleeson?" Coach shrugged. "I'm proud of the kid." Mellie glared at him. "You win, Piper. Now go and get ready."

I looked at her smug expression. She looks so cute. She's also talented, and, well. I must be crazy. _Just falling in love, _something said. _Shut up, _I told it.

"_And action!"_

"_Awesome pictures, Ken! Especially the pretty girl with brown hair! I even saw some mysterious guy looking at it. Who's the guy, by the way?" Leo asked. I shrugged. Suddenly the window got shattered and Piper came in, wearing a black jacket, skinny jeans, converse, a beanie, a face mask, and gloves. "That _guy _happens to be Matt Maxwell, more commonly known as 'The King.' She said. "She's the girl from the picture," Leo whispered. "Yes, I am the girl from the picture that got some of our friends kidnapped." I looked at her. "What do you mean-" _

_She took out an envelope, showing pictures of Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico.  
"Patrick Harrison," she said, pointing at the picture. "Your cousin. Tall, athletic, with black hair and green eyes-kidnapped." She showed Annabeth's picture. "Catherine Chase, Patrick's girlfriend. Tall, blonde, and gray-eyed. My best friend, Patrick's girlfriend-kidnapped." She looked at my expression. "Well, Mister Kenneth, we're much more connected than you think," she said. Thalia's picture was next. "Anna Smith, your sister. Black hair, tall, blue eyes-kidnapped. And lastly, Maxx Hamilton, your friend. Black eyes, black hair, and moody. Kidnapped, by no other than 'The King.'"_

_There was some sort of bomb, and Leo and I fainted. Piper dragged us through the window, shaking her head._

"And cut!" We're done for the day. Now off to bed, people!" I sighed.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up to the sound of Piper's phone ringing. I groaned. Since we're done shooting in Montauk, we get a rest day.

"Answer the phone, Piper," I yelled sleepily, since she's probably showering or something. She got out of the bathroom and answered. I looked at her. She's wearing a light blue halter top, floral skirt, and blue keds.

"Dylan… No, I didn't miss you… Aren't you at the hospital?" She sounded angry. Then I remembered- Dylan is Piper's ex-boyfriend.

"You make me sick," she said. Now I'm starting to get angry. What is he telling her? I watched as she threw the phone away, breaking it. She ran out and yelled Thalia's name.

I wonder what happened. Sighing, I got up to take a shower. There's no use. I know that I won't be able to sleep anymore.

**Piper's POV**

"THALIA!" I yelled over and over again, until I found her. She opened her mouth to say something, but she decided not to.

I started sobbing in her arms. "Dylan- he said, he said-" I can't stop crying, remembering what Dylan said, before I threw my phone away.

_*Flashback*_

"_Piper," Dylan said.  
"Dylan."  
"Missed me?" He asked in an annoyingly flirty way.  
"No, I didn't miss you." "Oh, yeah?" He replied.  
"Aren't you at the hospital?" I asked, obviously annoyed.  
"Yes, and I'm thinking about you every single day. Not just thinking, more like fantasizing." He said. I almost threw up in disgust. "You make me sick," I said, then threw my phone in anger._

_*Back to Reality*_

Thalia rubbed my back, comforting me. She knows Dylan well enough to know what I meant. "I'm going to put him in coma, okay?" She asked. I shook my head. "No, Thalia." She looked at me. "Fine. I'll just make him sing soprano for a week, then." I smiled.

Some things never change. On the corner of my eye, I saw the cute, smart and sexy Jason- wait, what?

Fortunately, Annabeth came and comforted me, braiding my hair. I sighed, and got up. I'll try to forget about what he said. Besides, we have a whole day for Montauk!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry again, guys! I'll publish when I get inspiration and enough reviews. SCHOOL STARTS SOON IN MY COUNTRY, GUYS! Again, I'm so sorry.**


	4. Announcement

**I Think I Love You  
****Pairings:** Jasper, Percabeth and some Thalico**  
Disclaimer: **Done! **  
A/N: ****PLEASE DON'T SKIP THIS! **** Sorry guys if I haven't updated in a while. School started last week and exams are just around the corner. I'm so sorry! I actually just started high school in my country (which is grade 7) and I really have to focus if I want to get a high grade (which I do.) Anyways, after the exam, I think I'll update more. Our exam is on July 8-+, Philippine time, and I just REALLY have to focus. But guys, I'm not a nerd who does homework 24/7, okay? I have friends too, you know. We are 6 in our group, 3 boys and 3 girls (including me.) I actually go to school at 7 in the morning, and go home at 6:30-7:00, since its traffic in the afternoon. I'm sorry that this is not a chapter, guys. Oh, and I'm** **planning***** a Percabeth prequel of this story, so, yeah. I'm so sorry guys, and to fanfiction******, since I'm not actually allowed to post author's notes. So, consider this as an announcement. ****I MIGHT MAKE A LONG CHAPTER!**

**I'm also planning***** to make a Leyna sequel.**

**~Ally**

*Key word, planning  
**Apology

* * *

***  
Percabeth prequel- in New York  
Jasper story- Los Angeles  
Leyna sequel- San Francisco

***Just plans

~Ally


End file.
